Frames are well known in the art to support various kinds of substructures. Typically, the substructure supported by the frame is fixedly mounted to the frame. The substructure may be fixedly mounted to the frame directly or in combination with brackets. Also, common fasteners or welds are often used to secure the substructure to the frame directly or to the frame through the bracket. Typically, to provide some degree of flexibility, common fasteners are used in combination with machining or forming holes in the frame to mount the substructure to the frame.
However, if it is desired to add substructure to the existing frame, additional holes in the frame are often required to mount fasteners therethrough to secure the additional substructure. Also, if it is desired to remove and relocate any of the substructure, the existing holes in the frame may be patched or left alone, and new holes have to be machined or formed to re-mount the substructure to the frame in a new location. Not only does this practice require large amounts of time and effort, but it also structurally weakens the frame as a result of removing material from the frame.